Expecting 2
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: It had to be wrong, the little stick had to be wrong. Koriand'r couldn't be pregnant, they had used protection! Dick after all was too young for a child... but there she was, rushing to Raven to get this all sorted out. She can't be pregnant at the same time as Jinx, how would they be able to handle this? How will she tell Richard? This story ties in directly with Expecting!


Starfire flew through the halls of the Tower, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes as she looked for Raven. She burst into Raven's room, startling the meditating sorceress as she hovered over her bed. Raven fell with a dull thud onto the mattress, bouncing a bit as the springs caught her fall.

Raven turned to Star with a glare, "Starfire, why are you in my room?"

Kori's lip trembled as she stared at the empath, whose face began to soften when she felt the emotions rolling off of the princess. "Friend Raven… I-I…" She broke off and began to bawl, tears streaming out of her eyes.

Raven grimaced and stood up from the bed, walking over to Kori and patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "It will be okay… I think…"

Kori cried harder as the gravelly voice hit her ears, "No it will not! You saw how Batman and Nightwing acted!"

Raven raised her eyebrow curiously, "Reacted to what?"

"Wally's child!"

Raven frowned, "How does that relate to you?" Kori sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around Raven's shoulders, crying into her shoulder. Raven grimaced and just kept patting Kori on the back. "Kori?"

Kori continued sobbing into her shoulder, gasping out her words, "I'm…" She paused again, her breath coming in gasps, "P-p-pregnant!"

Raven's eyes grew wide, "Are you sure?"

"I-I to-took the t-test!"

Raven sighed and pulled away from Kori, "Lay down on the bed."

Kori rubbed her eyes, which were a light brown from her crying. "The stick s-said that I w-was… Why must I lay on the bed?"

"Kori, your biology is different than a normal humans. You might not be pregnant. It could be false." Kori nodded and sniffled, rubbing her eyes as she laid down on the bed, staring at Raven intently as Raven placed her hands over her lower abdomen. Raven furrowed her brow and pressed into the stomach. "Kori… I'm not really picking up anything…"

Kori frowned and shook her head, "But the test had the face of happy…"

Raven frowned, "Wait…" She pressed harder and closed her eyes chanting her mantra under her breath. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she pulled her hands away from Kori's stomach quickly. "We have to go to Cyborg."

Kori bit her lip and nodded, "Did you feel something?"

"I don't really know Kori." Raven opened the door and walked out, with Kori following close behind, her hands lightly on her stomach. They headed for the main room, walking in there quickly and scanning the room, finding Cyborg in his usual spot on the couch next to Beast Boy. Raven sighed and walked over to him with Kori close behind; she leaned down and whispered into his ear, making him pause the game. Beast Boy frowned and tilted his head, trying to listen to what Raven was saying.

Cyborg's eye's widened as he whipped around to face a blushing Kori; tears began to fill her eyes as he stared at her. He nodded as Raven whispered please. "Sorry Grass Stain, gotta pause the game. I will be back."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Whatever Cy."

He grabbed Star by the elbow and led her out of the room, stopping outside of the door and grabbing her in a tight hug. "Star, are you okay?"

Kori nodded against his chest, "Yes Friend Cyborg… I just need your help."

Cyborg nodded and headed towards the medical center, Raven and Starfire following close behind. They hurried past the gym where they could hear the squeaking of gymnastic rings as Nightwing practiced. Kori began to cry harder, she covered her mouth with her hand as his blue eyes watched her go by. Raven and Cyborg both glared at him as they walked by. He frowned as he held himself up, confusion flickering over his face before shrugging and going back to his practice. Cyborg punched in the code to the med bay, opening the door and ushering the girls in as Nightwing poked his head out of the gym, frowning. Cyborg shot him another glare and stepped into the door, locking it to only his code. Starfire laid down on the examining table as Raven started setting up the equipment.

"Okay Star, time for an ultra sound and a blood test. We are going to make sure." Cyborg grinned at her as she nodded and stared at the ceiling. He squirted the light blue jelly on her stomach, laughing as she cringed.

"It's cold!"

Raven chuckled, "Let's hope this works, Cyborg. What will she do if you have to give it to her vaginally?"

Cyborg shuddered, "I don't want to think of Star that way, Rave." He slid the wand over her stomach, looking at the monitor intently with Raven over her shoulder. Starfire just tilted her head up and watched the wand in fascination as the image came up onto the screen.

Raven frowned and pointed at a dark cluster surrounded by white static. "Is that it?" Kori and Cyborg looked at the screen in shock.

Cy squinted at the screen, "Yeah… That's the gestational sac… Congrats Kori. You're going to be a mother. I want to take some blood and test that too, just to be sure."

Starfire groaned and nodded, "Of course… Friends? Do you promise to keep this silent until I tell Richard?" She sat up with a frown, her large green eyes staring at them.

Raven nodded and laid her hand on Star's shoulder, "Of course."

Cyborg stuck a needle in Kori's arm, and nodded, "Yes. But I am going to kill that little midget."

Raven shook her head and crossed her arms, "He isn't that little anymore, Vic."

"I know, but he wasn't careful with my Kori, and I'm gonna kill him." He took the needle out of her arm and placed the vial in a fridge, marking it with Kori's name.

Starfire shook her head, "Do not hurt him. We were very careful, Cyborg… I believe what you call the condom broke…"

Cyborg cringed as the door opened, "Great, now I have that image in my head."

They walked into the common room, where Wally was talking to Dick animatedly.

"So Bruce set us up a tux fitting and a dress fitting for the girls… Oh Starfire, Raven! I have a REALLY big favor to ask you guys." He flitted over to the two girls, taking their hands in his and staring at them with wide blue eyes. "Will you guys be Jinx's bridesmaids?"

Starfire squealed, "Oh yes! That will be most joyous Friend Wally!"

Raven glared at him, "Do I have to?" Wally and Starfire turned to her, large pouts on their faces, Star lightly laid her hand on her stomach, adding a pleading look in her eyes when she saw Raven's glare begin to falter. She sighed and pulled her hood up, "Fine."

Starfire and Wally both let out equal squeals of delight and wrapped their arms around her, making her growl as the red hair blocked her vision. "Oh thank you Friend!"

Wally laughed, "You're the best Rae!"

"Don't call me that."

He just laughed and ran out of the room, "Sure thing Rae." She shook her head gasping when he ran back in and skidded to a halt in front of them, "Dress fitting will be in Gotham, in like a week. I don't really know, I will call Dick and he can tell you all. Okay bye!" He ran back out of the room, stirring their hair.

Dick shook his head, "Great… a suit fitting. I hate those."

Starfire ran up to him, shaking her head at Cy who glared when Dick wrapped his arms around her. "But being in the wedding shall be most fun!"

Raven sighed and opened a book, "Speak for yourself."


End file.
